Date Night: A Promise Of Forever SPIN-OFF
by MissKirei
Summary: [Celebrating one year anniversary of APOF. Part of MissKirei's Update Spree] Just a piece I originally wrote for APOF. Just Takumi and Misaki heading out on one of Takumi's lavish dates. Enjoy! "Darling, you underestimate me. I could lay down the entire world in front of you. A shabby restaurant is nothing. Takumi smiled as he flicked through the menu. Misaki gaped at him. SHABBY?"


**"Date Night"**

 **A spin off of the story "A Promise Of Forever"**

 **MissKirei**

 **-x-**

Well, hello there! This is a piece that I wrote for A Promise Of Forever. Consider this a spin off of my ongoing story "A Promise of Forever" in honor of the story turn one year old this march. I'm not hinting anything. I just wrote this months ago thinking about "WHAT IF Misaki and Takumi got back together?" and this is one of the moments the couple has while they go out on a lavish date together.

I hope you enjoy this oneshot! I finally decided to put this out here. Tell me how it turned out.

-x-

Misaki fidgeted nervously as she walked with Takumi hand in hand. She looked at him nervously. Why was she here? She felt like all eyes were on her. The entire female population of the restaurant was glaring daggers at her in jealousy. She looked down as she tried to ignore the stares she was getting. She looked at Takumi, who had an impassive face right now, devoid of any emotion as he successfully ignored his fan girls. He looked at her suddenly, his eyes filled with love and care, "You look beautiful, thank you for coming with me" he spoke seriously as he kissed her hand. Misaki blushed, she wasn't used to PDA, that too in public! Takumi was invited to the opening of a new restaurant in Tokyo. It was but obvious that he asked Misaki to come along.

"Mr. Walker" A man in a black tuxedo greeted both of them. Takumi smiled as he shook hands with him, "Mr. Jose. Great opening" he spoke skillfully. "You look lovely, Ma'am" Mr. Jose spoke politely to Misaki as he put his hand forward.

Misaki wasn't used to this kind of attention. She smiled nervously as she shook hands with him, "Thank you"

"Right this way" He motioned for them to come. Takumi put his arm around her waist as he smiled and walked towards their designated table. It had the name tag "Walker" placed over it. Misaki sat awkwardly as Takumi made himself comfortable. Once again, Misaki envied his composure. But then, he was the only reason of her nervousness. She sighed.

"Do you plan to kill me?" he spoke amusedly as he looked at Misaki, his chin resting on top of his knuckles.

"W-What do you mean?" Misaki glared at him, he was the reason why she was so fidgety in the first place!

"If Misa-Chan doesn't stop being this cute. I will die from her cuteness, or a nosebleed; since your cuteness turns me on so much" he spoke as a perverted grin could be seen on his face.

Misaki turned red. What was this idiot saying in such a huge restaurant! "Behave yourself, perverted alien! We are in such a huge restaurant! Be nice!" She gritted through her teeth.

"Darling, you underestimate me. I could lay down the entire world in front of you. A shabby restaurant is nothing" he smiled as he flicked through the menu. Misaki gaped at him, shabby? She thought to herself, maybe he had seen so much luxury that these things barely mattered to him now. She looked at him, "You're so…ugh"

"Perverted? Stupid? Cocky? Lovable? Handsome? What?" Takumi smirked. He loved teasing her so much. But it was true, he could do anything for her. Anything. She just had to name it.

"Good Evening. Are you ready to order?" The waitress came with two glasses of water. She placed a glass of water in front of Misaki and one for Takumi. Misaki also saw her place two paper napkins for them. However, Takumi's napkin had something written on it. She tried to look at it but failed when she couldn't understand what was written.

"Yes. Bring us your special today. And some champagne to go with it, the best one which you have" he spoke without any fuss. Misaki looked at Takumi, he was calm and collected as always and the waitress was mesmerized by him. She held on to every word that he said as if her life depended on it. She walked away as soon as Takumi had finished ordering.

Misaki looked around at the interior design of the restaurant. It got its inspiration from the late eighteen hundreds, England. She looked at Takumi and marveled at how Takumi fitted in the restaurant so much. He looked like prince charming. Comfortably sitting in his throne while other peasants came and bowed down to him. She smiled to herself, he was breathtaking.

"You shouldn't stare like that Misa-Chan. Don't worry, I'm all yours" Takumi winked seductively as he caught his girlfriend day dreaming about him. Her face turned red. If it wasn't for the surroundings, he surely would have gotten a punch on the face.

"Ouch. How cruel" Takumi spoke dryly as if Misaki's kick from under the table didn't hurt even just a little. He made a puppy dog face and Misaki couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness. "I'm hurt" He spoke as he picked up the glass of water and drank. He glanced down at the paper napkin and turned it over without a hassle as he placed the glass of water on top of it.

"Good" Misaki spoke as she tried to control her laughter. She briefly noted how he turned the napkin over, "What's in it?" she inquired.

"Nothing" Takumi shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Dinner was served shortly and they ate in silence. Misaki wasn't used to British cuisine but she liked what she ate. Meanwhile, Takumi ate his food as if he was bored of eating it. Takumi got up as his phone buzzed, "I'll be back before you can say that you love me" he smirked as he stood up and answered the call. Misaki blushed red on his remark, "T—that idiot!" she mumbled to herself.

As Misaki was left to her own devices, curiosity got the best of her. She leaned over the table and picked up the napkin that was sitting peacefully in front of Takumi's seat. She turned it over and read,

 ** _Call me,_**

 ** _+551-22357765_**

 ** _XOXO_**

"Oh!" Misaki looked at the piece of paper and placed it back where it was kept before Takumi came. She shouldn't have picked it up. She should have just shrugged it off because now, she felt weird. She felt anger, possessiveness and jealously mixed into one fatal blend. She tried her best to ignore her urge to kill that girl. She had never experienced this emotion before, not even in her high school. She had always felt like helping girls for their rights but right now she wanted nothing more than teaching the bitch a lesson! She smiled inwardly as she remembered how Takumi disregarded the paper. It made her feel happy, but it also made her feel sad and more jealous. How many times must girls have tried to hit on him in the past? A sea wave of what-ifs hit her right in the gut as she got lost in them.

She didn't know about Takumi's love life when they were…separated. She didn't know how many women he dated. What if he got serious for someone? She didn't know, but she did feel a pang of hurt and jealousy as she thought about her past, present and future potential rivals. She didn't notice when Takumi came back and sat down. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was lost in thoughts.

Takumi couldn't help but notice his cute girlfriend going from cheerfully fidgety to eerily silent. She had an unreadable expression on her face which only made him go on full alert around her.

"Did something happen?" he tried to be as nonchalant as ever, but his voice was laced with worry.

"No" she spoke as she continued to eat.

"Okay" Takumi picked up his fork.

"Let me help you" Takumi gave her a dazzling smile, earning some squeals and claps from the public as he extended his arm out for her. She reached out for his hand shyly as she got up. The dress had been too much for her to handle. Formal wear was another thing but feminine apparel freaked her out. How was she supposed to carry herself around so many pleats and swirls of fabric?! Why did she have to wear this strange and annoying dress?! Oh yeah, because the perverted alien showed up at her doorstep with the damned dress and a puppy dog look in his eyes as he told her that he was taking her out to the grand opening of some international restaurant in Tokyo.

She fought the blush which threatened to creep up as she tried to keep up with Takumi who was currently ignoring the press. Cedric walked in front as his men cleared their path. Misaki cringed silently, she wasn't used to this.

Misaki was inwardly thankful to Takumi's arm which was around her waist. He kept her in place otherwise she must have fallen at least thrice in whatever the fuck she had been wearing. It might've been beautiful but it wasn't for her! She looked up at Takumi, who was now staring into her eyes. All of her doubts and discomfort went away with the wind as she looked into his eyes. Her heart beat faster as she looked at him and a blush crept up her neck. She was in love with this man since high school, but she still felt as if she would never get over him. His smile eased her and Takumi felt her relax. Whenever Misaki felt low or insecure, she knew she would just have to look in his eyes and everything would become better. She smiled as she looked straight in front. She didn't care about his fans or anyone he might have dated in the past. All she cared about was him, who was currently with her. And nothing else mattered.

Nothing.

-x-

 **READ/REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**


End file.
